How the Brotherly Love act Started
by Sleepingkit
Summary: This is KaoruxHikaru boy on boy. Please do not read if you don't likey. Now Hikaru is awake and couldn't help but violate Kaoru. Bad summary, I know. Though this does not have intercourse. Rated M for safety. ONE SHOT!


How the Brotherly Love act Started

* * *

><p>Enjoy! Please review.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes glanced to my left once more, wanting. No, I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't feel this way. However, as a tiny sigh escaped Those pale pink lips, it just <em>begged <em>me to do it.

I silently leaned down into my brother's dreaming face. Feeling his lips pressed against mine, I instantly got aroused. This caused me to let out a moan. Feared, I pulled back quickly. Kaoru only scrunched up his face and licked his lips.

Seeing that tongue movement over the place I just kissed, made my heart quicken. I want to do more to my twin, he's just too hot sometimes! I mentally kicked myself, he's your BROTHER. Just go to sleep Hikaru, GO TO SLEEP!

Unfortunately Kaoru moved closer and wrapped his arms aound me, which he tended to do in his sleep. Though it brought his face close to mines. I got red and gulped. One more couldn't hurt, right? I pressed my lips against his again, but not as lightly as the first. This one was more hungry and devouring. Thank god Kaoru isn't a light sleeper. Allowing my tongue to slip out to stroke my twin's bottom lip, I moaned again softly. He felt great.

Kaoru made another sigh, which resulted in my stroking tongue to go into his mouth. With the sudden touch of our tongues, my hard on throbbed, grinding against him. It also gagged him and his topaz eyes flew open.

"Ahh!", He shot abruptly, causing our heads to crash into each other. "Ouch…Hikaru what were you..?" Kaoru licked his lips again which didn't help the situation. What am I going to tell him? The truth?

"Uhm, w-well I had a n-nightmare and got s-scared. So I grabbed o-on to y-you…" I said weakly, heart racing and words trembling.

"With a boner?" Kaoru poked my slightly wetted member, who harden at his touch. Against my will I groaned in pleasure. My brother looked at me, confusion in his eyes. He knew about puberty and junk, but did not understood why I got harder under his touch.

"…Were you just…kissing me?" He asked slowly, cocking his head in that adorable way when he's thinking. My face grew scarlet now.

"Y-yea Kaoru, s-sorry." I lowered my head in shame. He wouldn't comprehend my emotions yet. He haven't even had his own erection yet. Plus, obviously, we're twins. Who's going to understand my attractions towards him?

"So, you like it when I touch you?" Kaoru asked ignorantly, I kept silent. He waited a good 10 seconds then reached over without warning and held my member firmly. My voiced hitched. His mouth formed a smug smirk.

"Why were you kissing me? Why do you like it when I…do this?" He squeezed me again, making sure I understood what he meant. Kaoru's voice wasn't filled with disgust or anger, so I answered bravely.

"My attraction towards you grew when Tamaki-senpai gave my a yaoi manga. Remember he wanted us to find something for us to do for our hosts? Well, I wanted to try it out so….I just didn't control my hormones and screwed up! I'm so sorry!" I can't believe I sexually violated my twin.

Kaoru smirk grew into a smile.

"I…read the manga too Hikaru." I could promise you my mouth dropped about 7 feet. "And I think I liked what you were doing to me as well….I would go as far as saying I _enjoyed _it."

Wait, hold up!

"Y-you like it too?"

"Mhm."

"You don't t-think it's gross?" Is this really happening?

"Nope."

"And you're fine with doing this in front of other people?"

"Yes but we shouldn't kiss while they're watching, keeps things suspenseful." He winked devilishly. I felt myself starting to smile.

"I'm so happy now! I finally got that over my shoulder." My twin shook his head and crept closer.

"I don't think so. You still have that little dilemma…" His hand that has left my went straight back and squeezed. He leaned forward and kissed me. This will be a good night.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is my first story I've published on . Please tell me how I did! Sadly though my first one is short DX<p> 


End file.
